LEAVE ME ALONE!
by whitechocolate14
Summary: What starts out as giving some advice to a delusional Rogue, turns into impatience as others enter his office!


Rogue hesitantly walked into Hank's office. He looked up from his work.

"Ah, hello Rogue." He greets her and singals her in. She walks in and sits down.

"Hi Mr. McCoy...Um, Ah'm really concerned about somethin'." She tells him.

"Oh, what is it?" He asks as he pulls out his stethoscope.

She grabs her arm and says, "Ah think Ah'm catchin' somethin'."

Hank starts listening to her heart and nothing is out of the ordinary."Well, your heart beat is just fine." He grabs the thermometor and placed it under her tongue. "And you don't have a fever. How have you been feeling?"

"Well, Ah've been gettin' these real bad dizzy spells and mah heart has been going at really fast rate lately. Ah can't sleep lately, an' the palms of mah hands have been really sweaty. My tummy has been doin' a lot of flips out of nowhere and my breathin' gets really heavy outta nowhere, as well. What does this all mean?" Rogue asks.

Hank chuckles and looks at her knowingly.

"What?" Rogue asks.

"Does this happen when you think, see, or hear about a certain person?" Hank asks.

"Actually yeah, now that yah mention it. Every tahme Ah'm bah that stupid Cajun, that stuff happens tah meh. Maybe his colonge is makin' meh sick?" Rogue shruggs.

Beast chuckles more. "No, Rogue, I think it is far from that. But I do believe I figured out what is your ailment."

"What is it?" Rogue asked.

Hank smiles and puts his pawed hand on her shoulder. "Rogue, my dear, I believe you have caught Spring Fever."

"Excuse meh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Rogue, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're in love."

"WHAT! AH CERTAINTLY AM NOT! Ah...Ah can't evah love, Hank. Yah know that...Ah'd kill him." Rogue says.

"Rogue, you do know that me, Forge, and the professor are working on a power negator for you and the others who can't control their powers, right? It's only 6 more months until we are done." Hank informed her.

"What, really? Wow...Well, who am Ah in love with?" Rogue asked.

Hank laughs. "Well, I believe it's our young Cajun friend."

Rogue looked disgusted. "What! No Ah am not!"

"Rogue, you are. Stop denying it." Hank told her.

"Ah'll stop denyin' it when Ah'm not in love wit' Swamp Rat."

"That...doesn't even make any sense."

"Ah know it doesn't!" Rogue yells. She started fidgeting.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" Hank asks.

"Why didn't someone tell meh Ah was in love wit'...Remy!" Rogue wails miserably.

"Well, Remy has tried to make you his for a while now. Kitty and Kurt have teamed up to push you two together. And-" Hank was cut off.

"Ok, Hank, Ah get it!" She screams. "Oh Gawd, how do Ah, meh of all people, fall in love wit' dat stupid, sadistic, womanizin',theifin', cocky, smug, retarded, annoyin', arrogent, handsome, charmin', sweet-Wait, how'd my list turn tah that?" Rogue demanded.

"That's the power of love." Hank said simply.

Rogue's eye twitched. "If yah will excuse meh, Ah gotta find a wall to smash mah head in." Rogue walked off and Hank could hear banging and cursing. He just shook his head.

She'd come to terms wtih this sooner or later. Just give her time for now. But now, he must get back to work.

Then a knock came on his door again. Remy came out.

"Yes, Gambit?" Hank asked.

"Well, Hank...I've gotta friend, er, Freddy...an' he's got a crush on a girl who don't know he exists."

"What's the girl's name, Gambit?" Hank asked with a smirk.

"Um...Daphne?" Remy tried.

"Nice try, Remy. I know you're talking about you and Rogue. Best thing you can do right now is give her a few days of peace then ask her out." Hank says without looking up.

Remy looked puzzled. "How do y' know so much."

"I'm a doctor." Hank tells Remy.

"Dat don't make any sense!"

"It does if you were here 20 seconds ago. Now, I've got some work to do." Hank says impatiently.

"Ok...Um, bye. Merci." Remy says before leaving.

Ah, finally alone. Now, back to-_KNOCK KNOCK!_

_**"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" **_Hank screams.

Kitty phases through the door.

"Mr. McCoy, Rogue-"

_**"WILL COME TO TERMS WITH THE FACT SHE IS IN LOVE SOON ENOUGH! NOW LEAVE, MS. PRYDE!" **_Beast snaps.

Kitty yelps and leaves.

Call it harsh, but he had to fix his T.V. A Flipper marathon was on and well, do you know how many Flipper marathon's there are on T.V.? Not many.

BANG! BANG!

Oh, what now?

**"WHAT IS IT NOW!" **Hank screams.

"McCoy, calm down. It's me, Logan."

Hank opened the door and saw Logan. "What Logan?" He asks impatiently.

"Well, Stripes an' Gumbo have been gettin' a little cozy. A little too cozy, if you ask me. How do I-"

"LOGAN! For the love of all that is holy, you leave that poor girl alone! And so help me, if I find out that you've broken them up, YOUR INTREALS WILL BECOME YOUR EXTREALS!" Hank snaps. "I swear, there is more drama betweent those two than with Scott and Jean! It's like everyone has a bidding going on or something!" Hank rants.

Logan starts to back away slowly out of the room. He shuts the door and sighs. "Maybe I should talk to him later..."


End file.
